Zin'tch
Zin'tch was a nezumi Rememberer of the Tattered Ear Tribe. Council of the Eye He was the leader of the Council of the Eye. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Otosan Uchi After the Fall of Otosan Uchi Zin'tech suggested to the Council that they should make a warren in the ruins of Otosan Uchi. Clan Letter to the Nezumi #5 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Rebuilding the Imperial Court In 1160 Zin'tech was selected as the nezumi representative in the new Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya. The Tattered Ear Tribe was selected in recognition of thier valorous efforts in aiding the Crab and for the defeat of the Onisu Kyofu. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman Zin'tch was given a Cloak of Name, a great fur cloak that a Third Whisker shaman infused with his own name. The effect made those with lesser Name almost unable to ignore or even show hostility to Zin'tch. Complete Exotic Arms Guide, p. 61 Fighting the Stained Paw Zin'tech as chieftain of the Tattered Ear Tribe decided to join their packs with the Green-Green-White Tribe to attack the Stained Paw Tribe in the Shinomen Forest. The Green-Green-White chieftain, Kan'ok'ticheck, had faced the Stained Paw chieftain. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Somehow his tribe found the Obsidian Mirror, an ancient nemuranai, and Zin-tch attempted to understand its powers. Obsidian Mirror (Diamond flavor) Unifying the Tribes Kan'ok'ticheck was given command over the tribes that had not fallen to corruption, and became the One Tribe. Zin'tch was his equal in the tribe, Kan'ok'ticheck for his skill in battle and Zin'tch for his wisdom. Campaing against the Stained Paw In 1165 scouts had seen the battle between Iuchiban and Daigotsu armies in the City of the Lost. If the Shadowlands were distracted it meant that the Stained Paw had no human allies and they were weak. Zin'tech believed the time to attack them had came. Ambassador of the One Tribe After the victory of the One Tribe Zin'tch was appointed as ambassador to the Court. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman At that time he could pass to Manithith the tribe chieftainship. The Wanderer In 1168 Zin'tch got words from his tribe brethren from the Shinomen Mori. A scout had recognized the scent from a rice ball that a wanderer had thrown in the Twilight Mountains when walking south. Zin'tch smelled the rice ball and urgently requested a meeting in the Imperial Court. The nezumi in front of the court informed to Empress Toturi Kurako that the Emperor Toturi III was in danger, journeying alone in the Shadowlands. The Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi began to assembly a scouting party to find the Emperor. The Shogun's Peace This year Kaneka returned to Toshi Ranbo and commanded the city while Naseru was absent. The Scorpion Clan rejected Shogun's stewardship of the Throne. Zin'tch rejected Kaneka's revealed friends, the naga, and told they could not trust him. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman See also * Zin'tch/Meta External Links * Zin'tch (Gold) Category:Leaders of the Nezumi